


Baby Sitting The Human (A.K.A Stiles Has To Stay Home)

by lizibabes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mentioned violence, Sex, Swearing, Werewolves, off screen attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new big bad in town they are all on high alert, but an injured Stiles and Isaac are out of the action, cooped up in Stiles house, nervously waiting to hear from Derek and the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Sitting The Human (A.K.A Stiles Has To Stay Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittys_devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/gifts).



> A Christmas present for the wonderful Kitty's devil, Thank you for being such a good friend. I hope you like my first teen wolf story. Oh, and for the purpose of this story all characters involved are not in their cannon pairings.  
> Beta: casey270

"You know it’s not my fault," Stiles complains from where he is sitting on the couch, with his leg up because some weird ass shadow monster clawed it. How does a freaking shadow even have claws, anyway?

"Did I say it was?" Isaac raises an eyebrow. He's sitting in Stiles dad's armchair, looking impossibly cool in that effortless way he has. Not that Stiles has noticed or is impressed or anything. He really isn't, nope.

"You’re sitting there looking all moody and broody," Stiles points out.

"I look the way that I always look," Isaac insists.

"You don't always look brooding," Stiles shrugs.

"Okay, I'm pissed that I'm not out there fighting with the others, but I don't blame you. It was Derek’s idea for me to stay and play babysitter, " Isaac says, fiddling with his cellphone for something like the thousandth time that hour.

"I think Scott called you my guard dog, not my babysitter," Stiles says helpfully. Well, he thinks he's being helpful, but Isaac looks ready to growl at him.

"See you are mad, Isaac. But I didn't ask for protection. And my friends are out there, too. I wish I was helping instead of just sitting here," Stiles complains.

"I'm not mad. And you need protecting. That thing came after you, not any of us. So it makes sense to have someone watching you. Derek was right to have you watched." Isaac sighs.

"I don't know why it attacked me. I was just waiting for Scott, and blam, the shadows start moving and chasing me. Nothing like this used to happen to me. Then suddenly my bestfriend’s a werewolf, and everything is going all kinds of crazy." Stiles groans, shifting his leg a little. Luckily Scott appeared and chased the shadow monster off before it got too bad, but the cuts on his leg are long and uncomfortable.

"Believe me, I get the whole life suddenly being like a horror movie. I didn't believe in anything supernatural, and now I am something supernatural. I'm pissed, okay, at the situation, but not at you," Isaac explains.

"I get that, but we’re stuck here until Derek calls us, so we should try and make the most of it," Stiles says, aiming for upbeat.

"Make the best of it how?" Isaac asks with another raised eyebrow, and Stiles feels his face flush a little, even though he's sure that Isaac doesn't mean to embarrass him. It's not like Isaac would want to spend his time doing the things Stiles would like to do with him and has had the occasional x-rated dream about doing with him.

"Umm, I don't know, not by brooding." Stiles hopes his voice doesn't betray his mind’s little trip into porno land. Although he doesn't think it's his fault. He's a teenager, and Isaac is attractive. He can't control his hormones.

It's just one inappropriate crush after another in his life. And this time it's on a guy he’s pretty sure is one hundred percent straight as well as way out of his league. Life sucks sometimes, even without the mystery monster of the week trying to kill him.

"Do you know why Derek picked me to watch you instead of going out to fight?" Isaac asks.

"No." It feels like a trick question, even though he can't see what the trick could possibly be.

"He thought it'd be funny, and he knew I'd do a good job," Isaac tells him.

"Since when does Derek find anything funny?" Stiles asks

"Good point. He might not have much of a sense of humour, but in his words, I spend enough time looking at you, I might as well look after you." Isaac rolls his eyes.

"What?" Stiles asks, he can’t have heard that right, because no way has he not noticed Isaac looking at him.

"He's noticed me watching you," Isaac says casually, like it's no big deal.

"You watch me?" Stiles asks.

"You really haven't noticed?" Isaac sounds almost amused.

"No. Why would you be looking at me?" Stiles thinks his voice sounds weird, but he's not sure why.

"The pack tells me I have issues, but I'm nowhere near as insecure as you are. I never really noticed before. I thought you had to know how incredible you are," Isaac says softly.

"Incredible?" Stiles blushes.

"Yeah," Isaac nods.

"Did you hit your head recently? Or possibly start smoking crack?" Stiles asks.

"Damn, you are insecure. I like you Stiles. Is that really that hard for you to believe?" Isaac asks.

"Yes," Stiles admits in a small voice. It's not like anyone’s ever said they liked him before. He's not insecure; he's just a realist, right?

"I know we've all been through a lot recently with the werewolf thing. And, yeah, you didn't have to get used to not being human anymore. But you got used to your bestfriend being a wolf, and you've, like, been really cool and accepting with all of us. You don't treat us like monsters, and that’s cool," Isaac rambles.

"I don't think anyone’s ever thought of me as cool before." Stiles can't help a small grin.

"Well, you are. Not like in a douchbag popular kid way, but in a different way. You deal with a lot of shit really well. And it really doesn't hurt that you’re as cute as hell." Isaac smiles, and Stiles feels his face flushing bright red.

"Like that: the blush thing is cute. Makes me wonder how else I could make you blush." Isaac's grin turns wicked.

"Um, em. Is this a good time to say I think I might be really gay?" Stiles asks, his cheeks flaming.

"I maybe already knew," Isaac tells him.

"What? Can you, like, tell when I get turned on? Can you smell it? I hate werewolves." Stiles groans, burying his face in his hands.

"No, I asked Scott. He said He'd break my face if I hurt you." Isaac's voice suddenly sounds a lot closer than it was before, and Stiles feels fingers on his wrists, pulling his hands down from his face. Damn werewolves and their ability to walk across a room silently.

"You’re hot," Stiles blurts and instantly wishes a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him. He’s such a dork.

"Thanks. So, like, you’re cool with me hitting on you? Scott wouldn't tell me if you liked me. He said I had to find out for myself," Isaac says, crouched in front of the couch, still holding Stiles wrists.

"So cool with it." Stiles mouth feels dry.

"So, can I kiss you?" Isaac asks softly.

"Um, yeah. I mean cool; that'd be cool." Stiles blushes again, feeling like an idiot, but then Isaac leans forward and kisses him, and suddenly he's not feeling so stupid, hot all over just from the touch of Isaac's lips to his, but not stupid.

They kiss for a few minutes, and then Isaac pulls back, panting slightly.

"That was, um, that was good, right?" Stiles asks a little uncertain again now that Isaac isn't touching him anymore.

"Yeah, it was good. You've kissed a guy before, right?" Isaac is looking right at Stiles, and he feels like squirming.

"Not really," Stiles admits.

"So I'm the first?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah." Stiles nods.

"I so shouldn't find that hot, should I?" Isaac grins.

"You don't think I'm a total loser?" Stiles asks.

"No. You don't think I'm a creep for liking the idea of being your first kiss? Maybe it's a werewolf thing, like territorial instincts or something?" Isaac shrugs.

"It's not creepy, like at all, but you can't blame everything on being a werewolf," Stiles insists.

"Okay, okay. So, can I ask like a really personal question?" Isaac asks.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Stiles kind of wants to keep Isaac happy right now. He's feeling a little giddy. His crush likes him. His crush kissed him!

"Are you a virgin?" Isaac asks.

"Jesus Christ. I didn't think you'd ask that," Stiles splutters.

"You don't have to answer," Isaac offers.

"Fuck it, yeah I am. Still don't think I'm a loser?" Stiles would cross his fingers if that wouldn't make him look like an idiot. He really likes Isaac, but he has a feeling that Isaac has a little more experience than he does.

"No, I just kind of can't believe no one has, like…Has no one tried? Because they'd be, like, really lucky to be with you. I'm such a creep for being glad that you haven’t been with anyone. It's not like I'd stop finding you hot if you had been with someone, it's just, yeah, I'm a creep." Isaac groans.

"No one's ever really offered. It's not like I don't want to. Hello, teenage boy here. But the people I like, they don't normally like me back." Stiles sighs.

"Can I kiss you again?" Isaac asks, and he's looking at Stiles in a way that nobody has really looked at him before.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Stiles almost whispers, and Isaac cups his face gently and then kisses him. It starts off gently, but this time it heats up quickly, and Stiles finds himself clutching Isaac's shoulders, pulling him closer.

With more grace than Stiles ever would have imagined, Isaac manages to get on the couch with Stiles, his body resting gently over Stiles. He's even careful to avoid Stiles injured leg, which Stiles appreciates.

"Am I going too fast?" Isaac asks as he slides his hand up under Stiles shirt.

"Nope, no, not at all. Like, I have a total thing for you, and you know about the whole virgin thing. I'm not complaining about getting some action," Stiles rambles.

"Damn it. I want to do everything to you. You make me crazy, Stiles. You gotta tell me to stop." Isaac groans.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Stiles asks, feeling bold.

"Then maybe we should go to your bedroom?" Isaac suggests, sitting up a little.

"Okay." Stiles scrambles up off the couch as soon as Isaac gets off him and feels pain shoot through his leg, but he ignores it.

They go upstairs together without talking, and Stiles shuts his bedroom door behind them. His dad isn't supposed to be back until the morning, but he doesn't want to take any risks.

"Um," Stiles says, turning to face Isaac, feeling unsure again. He's never done this before, but he wants to. He's been dreaming of it for a while.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We could just make out. I like kissing you," Isaac says softly, and when he reaches out, tangles his fingers with Stiles, he feels his heart racing, but it doesn't feel like fear, more like excitement. Isaac likes him; that's kind of clear, Stiles needs to stop doubting every good thing that happens to him.

"I'm really into you, and I'm not likely to say no to anything you have in mind. But I'm nervous because I still feel like a loser because I have never done any of this before, but I want to do it. I just wish I was smooth and experienced," Stiles admits.

 

"I've only been with one guy. Last summer. It's not like I'm super experienced, and I like you a lot more than I liked that guy, so that already kind of makes everything better," Isaac tells him, and Stiles feels something tight in his chest loosen up a little.

"So what do you want to do?" Stiles asks, edging closer to Isaac, his stomach fluttering.

"Anything you want," Isaac tells him.

"I want you to tell me what you want, what you've been thinking about, if you have been thinking about it." Stiles feels like his skin’s warm, but he doesn't feel embarrassed anymore.

"I've thought about a lot of things Stiles. Getting you naked is big on the list, touching you. Shit, I want to do everything to you,Stiles." Isaac groans, and Stiles has to kiss him.

It’s a little clumsy at first, but it soon turns smoother, heated, and Isaac backs them over to Stiles’ bed and topples them down onto it.

Isaac strips his own shirt off first, but he makes Stiles even the score pretty quickly, and when they kiss again there’s naked skin on naked skin, and Stiles can't help moaning. He's getting hard because he’s never felt anything this good before in his life.

When he feels Isaac hand on his belt, he gasps, and Isaac stops, hesitating.

"No, do it, please," Stiles pants out.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asks.

Stiles just nods slowly.

They undress, Stiles a little carefully because of the cut on his leg, but it's worth it for the thrill of being naked with another guy, with Isaac. The kisses seem hotter with them both naked, and Stiles feels like he's going to go up in flames. The flames only climb higher when Isaac's hand wraps around Stiles dick.

He moans into the kiss, loud and embarrassing, but he feels Isaac's smile against his mouth, and he just kisses him harder, letting the moans come as Isaac starts jerking him off. It feels so much better than his own hand.

"Isaac," Stiles groans. His whole body feels alive in ways he's never experienced before, and he never wants this feeling to end. He can feel it getting impossibly better, more and more intense, and he knows maybe he should be doing more, doing something for Isaac, but it's taking all of his brain cells to keep kissing Isaac between gasps, while Isaac drives him crazy.

"I'm going to come," Stiles tells Isaac, his whole body on fire and Isaac kisses him hard and that is it, Stiles is done, spilling between their stomachs.

"Wow, you look, you look so hot, Stiles." Isaac kisses him hard enough to bruise, and Stiles feels boneless, but he keeps kissing Isaac as Isaac rocks against him, Isaac's hard cock against his stomach, and feeling more daring than he ever has in his life, Stiles drops his hand and wraps it around Isaac's dick.

"You don't have to," Isaac pants.

"I want to," Stiles says, and he's surprised by how much he means it.

"I'm not gonna last long," Isaac gasps as Stiles moves his hand, doing all the things he'd normally do to himself, maybe a little more clumsily.

They kiss the whole time, and Stiles can tell when Isaac is getting close because his hips start jerking, and their kisses turn sloppy, but it feels really, really good, and Isaac comes over his stomach, and Stiles wraps his arms around Isaac as he slumps down on top of him.

"Fuck," Isaac says softly.

They lay like that for a little while, and then Isaac moves, grabs a few tissues off of Stiles desk and cleans them both up. Then he gets into bed beside Stiles and pulls the sheets up over them.

"So, like, I want to date you, if you'd be cool with that?" Isaac asks.

"Very cool with that," Stiles says, trying not to let his smile split his face open.

They lay together, kissing every now and then, and before he knows it, Stiles is falling asleep, only to be awakened very rudely when his bedroom door bursts open.

For a second he thinks it's going to be his dad, but instead Derek Hale is standing in his doorway, looking, for the first time since Stiles met him, pretty damn embarrassed.

"Neither of you were answering your phones. We thought maybe the shadows had come back. I'll be leaving now," Derek says, and as quickly as he appeared, he’s gone, no orders barked out, nothing.

"Did he kick open my door?" Stiles asks.

"I think so." Isaac nods.

"He owes me a new lock," Stiles says, and they both start laughing.

Stiles doesn't think anything has ever felt as good as laying in bed with Isaac, laughing at Derek.

The End.


End file.
